Heartless Love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is my 100th fanfic! Yayz! Anywho... summary: Saix starts having nightmares, and Xemnas wants to help him feel better! Pairing: XemSai! Oneshot! Please enjoy!


KH – KH

_ "Xemnas!" Saïx cried, as he tried to reach for him as he was falling from the cliff side, but he was too late. "Xemnas, no!" Tears started to stream down Saïx's face, and he shouted to the sky, "No!"_

"Xemnas!" Saïx yelled as he sat up in bed, panting heavily. He then looked around and noticed that he was in Xemnas' room, with said man lying there next to him.

Xemnas had woken up when Saïx yelled and he sat up also and stroked his face. "Saïx? You're sweating. Hold on a second, I'll go get a washcloth." He said as he got up and put on his robe before going into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He came back out a moment later with a damp washcloth and wiped Saïx's head with it. "So what did you dream about this time?"

"You…you fell off a cliff and I wasn't able to catch you."

Xemnas sighed, "Saïx, you have got to stop having these dreams."

"It's not like I can control whether or not I have them. If it was my choice, I'd never have them." Saïx whispered, "They feel so real…"

"They're not."

"Well… yeah, I know that, but… everything we do is not real either."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've said it yourself, Xemnas… we're nobodies, we're nothing… we're not even supposed to exist. We can't even feel anything… the only reason that you and I even know that we love each other is because we fell in love when we were still human…" Saïx sighed, "I wish we could just go back in time, and be Xehanort and Isa again… just to experience what it was like to be whole again."

"Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, we'll be able to do just that."

"It's just… hard."

"I know, but it'll be over soon, I promise." Xemnas whispered and they fell back asleep.

The next morning, Saïx was in the grey area, like he was every morning, when Axel came in.

"Hey Saïxy!" Axel greeted, "Man… you look tired. Did Xemmy keep you up all night again?"

"The superior's name is _Xemnas_ for the final time, and no, he did not. I just had a bad dream."

"A bad dream? How old are you? Five?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Saïx growled.

"That's what I came to ask you."

"Here! You're going to Neverland with Roxas today! So you better go wake him up!"

"Yes sir." Axel said sarcastically and left.

That night, Saïx was headed back to his room when he ran into Xemnas.

"Saïx, there you are." Xemnas said, and took Saïx's hand, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

"Again? I was in there last night."

"I know, but I have something extra special planned for you tonight."

"…You do?"

Xemnas only nodded in reply and when they finally got to his room, they went inside and Xemnas closed and locked the door behind them.

"Why did you lock the door? No one ever comes in here unless it's an emergency or you've summoned them; neither of which happens often."

"Just in case." Xemnas answered and walked over to Saïx, giving him a kiss before pushing him onto the bed and pinning him there.

"Xemnas."

"Shush…" Xemnas whispered pressing a finger to Saïx's lips, "Don't say anything." He then started to trail kisses down Saïx's neck and collarbone, but the coat prevented him from going down any further. Xemnas unzipped the coat, revealing the smooth, creamy white skin of Saïx's chest. He moaned appreciatively and whispered into Saïx's ear, "You're mine, Saïx. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm yours, Xemnas, no one else's."

Xemnas smiled, not a smirk, but one of his real, rare smiles. He then continued where he had left off and started leaving soft, butterfly kisses down Saïx's chest and abdomen.

Saïx sighed contently as he completely relaxed and gave himself to Xemnas, like he had many times before. He closed his eyes as a memory from his past came back to him.

_Isa was lying on Xehanort's bed as said man was softly kissing every inch of his body that he could reach. He was about to give up his virginity, and he was nervous, scared, and yet, excited. "X–Xehanort…" He panted._

_ "It's okay, Isa, just trust me."_

_ "I trust you…" Isa whispered._

Saïx opened his eyes and smiled. "You haven't made love to me like this since…" He trailed off.

"Since we were known as Xehanort and Isa?" Xemnas finished.

"Yeah…"

"That's the idea." Xemnas said, "I remember you telling me last night that you wish that we could go back and feel what it was like to be whole again, but we can't truly feel like that until Kingdom Hearts is ready. Although, I figured that this could maybe let us get a glimpse."

Saïx almost felt like crying, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Xemnas whispered back and kissed Saïx. He kept one hand on the bed to support himself, but used the other hand to unbuckle and unzip Saïx's pants. He then broke the kiss and scooted down a bit so that he could take off Saïx's boots and pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes?"

"Can I undress you?"

Xemnas smiled and sat up, "Yes."

Saïx smiled back and sat up also, slowly unzipping Xemnas' coat.

Then, Xemnas remembered something from his and Saïx's first time.

_Isa and Xehanort were sitting up on the bed, both shirtless. They had their arms around each other as they kissed. They then broke the kiss and Isa started softly biting at Xehanort's neck._

_ Xehanort laughed, "What are you doing exactly?"_

_ "Marking you as my own."_

_ "Hm… so does that mean that I get to do the same?" Xehanort asked and Isa nodded._

Once Xemnas' coat was off, Saïx started caressing Xemnas' arms.

Xemnas chuckled, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to feel your muscles." Saïx said, and then moved his hands down to the hem of Xemnas' pants and he took them off. "Going commando, superior?" He asked, slyly.

"Only for you."  
Saïx smiled and moved down, facing Xemnas' erection. He looked up at Xemnas with a mischievous look. "May I?"

"Surely."

Saïx chuckled and took the erection into his mouth and began to suck. He heard Xemnas moan and he sucked a little bit harder. After about a minute or so, Saïx heard Xemnas telling him to stop, and he did. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to cum too early. Lay down." He said and Saïx did as he was told and Xemnas positioned himself on top of him. Xemnas brought his fingers into his mouth and made sure they were thoroughly coated before taking them out and pushed a single finger into Saïx's opening.

After a minute, Saïx moaned, "Xemnas… more."

Xemnas nodded and added a second finger, then a third.

"X–Xemnas, I can't wait much longer."

At that comment, Xemnas immediately removed his fingers and slowly replaced them with something better.

After Saïx fully adjusted, Xemnas pulled out a bit before pushing himself back in, making Saïx cry out in pleasure.

Xemnas continued to move in and out of Saïx slowly before they both felt their end coming on.

_Isa panted and moaned more and more until he let out a scream and he came all over himself and Xehanort._

_ Xehanort growled deeply as he came inside of Isa, and after he was completely drained, he pulled out and landed on the bed next to him._

Saïx sighed contently and cuddled into Xemnas' chest. "I love you so much, Xemnas."

"I love you too."

Saïx smiled and cuddled closer to Xemnas and he heard something. He sat up, alarmed.

"What's the matter?"

"Xemnas…" Saïx whispered and pressed his ear against Xemnas' chest to make sure he had heard right. "I hear something beating in your chest."

"Huh?" Xemnas asked and placed his hand on his chest and felt the rhythmic beating also. He then pressed his ear against Saïx's chest and heard the same beat. He quickly got up out of bed and looked out his window at Kingdom Hearts. "Hm… well, what do you know?"

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts isn't complete, and yet, we have hearts."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but… whatever just happened, I think it was triggered by us making love." Xemnas said as he sat back down on the bed.

"But we've made love plenty of times."

"Not like that."

Saïx smiled, "You're right. Although… if that's the reason, then I guess love really does conquer all, huh?"

"It would seem so." Xemnas said and kissed Saïx again.

That night, Kingdom Hearts shined brighter than ever.

KH – KH

Wow! I'm sorry, but… I never knew that I could ever write something like this! Please, tell me what you think!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
